


Worst Case Scenario

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [33]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Worst Case Scenario

Timeline: Impact  
Theme: Worst-Case Scenario (number 36)

* * *

Both Jack and Sky rushed forward, their combined “I’ll do it” ringing through the Command Center. Z’s heart leapt into her throat…never before had they been faced with a mission with a risk of no return, and Jack was placing himself as the ideal candidate for it! 

The logical part of her mind argued with her, since he was the leader, and the better shot, it only made sense, but the imagined possibility of life without him at her side made her sick to her stomach. When Cruger elected Sky to the dangerous task of piloting the SWAT flyer, she had to look at the console, to hid the naked relief that must be crossing her face. 

In the confusion as Sky ran to the Zord Bay, and the others morphed, she never saw Jack slip off on his own.

* * *

“This is a two-man mission.” Those damn words kept echoing in her head, ricocheting off her helmet. How could he? She could almost hear Cruger growling…but a part of her whispered that with two, the best that the Academy had to offer, they doubled their chances of returning. Alive. So with that, she redoubled her efforts to defeat this stupid Dragoul. The sooner it was destroyed, the sooner she could get back to base and see about helping their Red and Blue teammates.

* * *

“Cadet Landors….he….he didn’t make it back.” Z chuckled to herself…how odd of Sky to joke. Of course Jack made it back, after all, Sky did, didn’t he? But as they battled, those words kept repeating themselves, didn’t make it back, didn’t make it back, didn’t make it back. And where was Jack? 

As the Dragoul blasted them, she used the battle to protect herself from the heartbreaking realization that what Sky had said was true. Oh, she was going to have a nice, long discussion with Sky about leaving him out there alone, but she was starting to realize that he was right. There was no way Jack would leave them struggling if he was back on Earth. This was her worst nightmare come to life. 

So she fueled the hatred of the Dragoul with the anger of losing Jack. He would pay dearly.

* * *

“You got that right Commander.” For a heart-wrenching moment, she thought her mind was teasing her, tempting her with his voice. Then the Power surged through them all, joyful at the reunion of its charges. As his image showed up on her viewer, she sagged in relief, clutching at her necklace under her morph. He was safe.

* * *

Later that night, in Jack’s room, she whispered against the bare flesh of his shoulder. She knew that it would only get worse, that Grumm and Broodwing were gaining power and new weapons as fast as SPD was developing them, but never before had the image of defeat been so great. It had shook her to her marrow, and she idly wondered how the other Ranger Couples of the past had dealt with the constant worry for their beloved. 

Shaking her head to clear it, she settled in behind him, ready for sleep. Syd knew about their need to be close to sleep, even the Princess could understand that basic need, and had kindly offered to cover for the Yellow if and when her whereabouts were asked after. 

Holding both him and the knowledge that he was safe closely, she let sleep overtake her, preparing them both for another day.

* * *


End file.
